Love
by Jack Arrow Lope
Summary: I've never written a fan fiction story before...be kind.


*Peeta*

The horrible shirk woke me again tonight. Not that I slept that good anyway, but it was the fear that pulsed through my vanes that I dreaded the most when I heard it. Katniss, having another nightmare, just like every other night for the last month that I had been back. Even a house away I could hear her cries. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to go do something to help her. Without thinking farther I downed my prosthetic leg and boots, grabbed my walking cane it always helped when I was tired, and made my way over. It was a warm night, which made it easier on my leg, the cold seamed to cause it some discomfort.

Thankfully the door was unlocked and I slipped inside. I saw the kitchen light on down the hall and made my way to it. She heard my before I was half way there. But really I wasn't trying to be stealthy; sneaking up on her would have only made it worse.

"Go away Peeta, I can do this myself!" I could hear the tears and scowl in her voice.

I continued walking till I could see her. She looked terrible, sickly, thin, and bragged. My poor beautiful Katniss was nothing more than a shell of the amazing woman I once knew. Pain filled my heart seeing her like this. The urge to protect her and console her overpowered me; instinctively I hobbled to her side and wrapped my arms around her boney frame. For a split second I feared she would push me away or attack, but my some miracle she didn't. Instead all the weight in her body collapsed onto me as if she all the sodden needed me, which in all actuality she did.

She wasted no time bursting into a sobbing fit once again. I did all I could by whispering calming words into her ear and rubbing circles on her back. This lasted for a good hour before she calmed down even a little bit. But I remained strong for her, I had to, she needs me. I would do anything for Katniss, be anything for her, because I still love her so much.

Eventually I coxed her into the living room and onto the couch I grabbed an afghan from the back and cocooned her in it. She made a nervous wine when I left her side to start a fire but I assured her I would return and not to worry. In the process I brought her back a glass of water and a bowl of stew I found in the refrigerator. She needed to eat something; it probably wasn't helping her mood to starve herself. Katniss made a face at it the second I set it by her on the end table.

"Please Katniss, eat the food, I don't want you to be hungry." I pleaded with her, taking her hand and forcing the spoon into it.

After a few tentative bites I was satisfied for the night. I had her drink the water then pulled her on to my lap and cradled her head on the shoulder. She made a contented 'mmm' noise and breathed deep.

"Want to talk about it?" I whispered watching the fire flicker.

She shifted a bit and shook her head.

"Okay, we don't have to." I replied.

We stayed that way until she fell back to sleep. Carefully I picked her up and carried her back to bed. Just after I set her down she grabbed on to my night shirt with a death grip, suddenly awake again.

"Don't leave." She whispered, yet yelled it at the same time. "I need you too much Peeta."

I sighed softly and scooted in beside her. Emedeatly she curled into my side and laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and wished her a good night sleep. I didn't fall asleep or some time. Watching Katniss like this was always a great past time for me. She always looks so peaceful, but only when I'm with her. Sometimes her mouth will form words I can't understand but most often it's my name that slips out as she nuzzles closer. Too soon, it feels like, I fall asleep holding the woman that holds me to this Earth, Katniss.

I wake to Greasy Sae's gasp at seeing me in Katniss bed with my arms protectively around her. Katniss is still asleep in my arms, probably from all the nights of lacking in sleep. She needs her rest the poor sweet thing. I make the 'shush' sign at the old woman and point at Katniss. I wriggle out of under her and it is not ten seconds later that she is fitful and wakes up. She rubs her eyes then looks sleepily up at Greasy Sae and me. I sit back down and start rubbing her back and pushing lose hairs from her face.

"Good morning, Katniss. When were you going to tell me that you and Peeta were having sleepovers?" Sae demands a little too harshly. I protectively pull Katniss close to me and respond to the question.

"She needs me Sae I can't take the crying every night. It's not her fault but if I can be here to make it better I'm going to be."

"That's very noble of you Peeta but did you ever think that she might want to be alone?" she rebuttals.

"But…I don't…want to be alone….I'm better when Peeta is here…" Katniss voice was crackly and strained. I could tell she might start a crying fit again, so I pulled her onto my lap and held her tighter.

"Shush…I'm here. I'm here. I promise I'm not going anywhere." I soothed her. Turning back to Sae I told her that it was kind to take care of Katniss in my absences but from now on it would be my job to help her. She only left after I agreed to call her if I needed anything and that she would drop by once a week. After she was gone I heated up more of the stew for breakfast. I forced a few more bites down her and sent her up to shower. Sae hadn't been doing such a good job in the cleanliness department. When she was out, dried, and fresh clothing on I had her walk back to my house so I could grab a few things for the day. In the mist of my packing her tiny voice rings out in the quite house.

"Um…Peeta?" she whispered, almost seaming frightened.

I was by her side in a heartbeat. "What is it Katniss?"

"I can help take your stuff to my house, if you want to. That way you don't have to come back and forth all the time. I have a lot of extra space, and it would be nice to have it, you know…lived in…what way the…" she cut off at this point and the terror in her eyes told me not to push the last bit out.

"If you really want me to I can. But it's your house and your choice." I told her. As much as I wanted to move in and live with her I didn't want to pressure her into anything too soon. Keeping her safe and happy was more important to me than my own selfish desires. Heck, it was practically my life goal.

She closed her eyes and leaned into me a little more. "I'd like that a lot Peeta. Please come live with me?"

Not having much to my name I was moved in in half an hour. The room I took the most space in was the kitchen but Katniss didn't mine. It was quick a fleeting moment but I believe I even caught her smile as I moved my new baking equipment into the cupboards. I took the empty room next to hers to keep my clothing and art supplies in. Katniss kept saying I could sleep in there if her fits got to annoying for me.

I hushed her the second it was out of her mouth. "No I'll be fine. That's when you need me most and I won't abandon you."

Without warning she crossed the few yards between us and simultaneously wrapped her arms around me and crashed her mouth to mine. Stumbling back I landed on the bed and took her with me. The moment seemed like hours or even days but really only lasted a few seconds. When she pulled away her face was pink and flushed. Not knowing what to say or do I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her again. I was worried that she would change her mine and pull away but thankfully and wonderfully she didn't. As we tried to regain our breath she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"What did I ever do to deserve a kind gentle man like you Peeta?"

The statement sent shivers down my spine. I tightened my grip around her still bony body and whispered back. "Saved my life a few hundred times. You're even saving it now and you just don't realize it." I paused for a seconds to breath her in. She smelled like the woods, even though I could guess she hadn't been in them for weeks. After so many years out there the sent had begun to cling to her and was her. "Come on we need to get some food in you. What do you want for lunch?"

She pondered this for a second and for the first time in a long time smiled up at me. I was so distracted by the sight that I didn't hear what she asked for the first time.

"What was that you said?"

"Cheese buns!" she exclaimed again.

And that's when it happened. I snapped. Something evil triggered in me and set my brain into a tail spin. Then everything went black.

*Katniss*

I was so happy to have Peeta with me again. I had missed him so much I couldn't stand it much longer. It had taken me years to realize it but I really did love this man. He was so kind and loving how could I not? Peeta was what I needed most in life. He is the bight happy sunshine on my darkest days, a sweet dandelion to drag me from the abyss that threatened to swallow me every second of everyday. When he was holding me or even near me I could think of nothing but him. The way he smelled, like sugar and cinnamon. The way his soft voice rang in my ears, filling my heart with kind thoughts and love. Even the way he's body was always protecting mine, weather he was holding me or not.

But the way he looked at me know filled my heart with fear. His beautiful blue eyes turned solid black and all the color drained from his rosy skin. I knew he was having an attack and I didn't know what to do to help him. After he had saved me from my fits so many nights I had to help him. I tried to get away from him knowing he could hurt me, or even kill me. As I wriggled in his arms he all too quickly started yelling at me in gibberish, grabbed my wrists and pulling me about a foot off the ground.

"MUTT YOU LUERED ME HERE TO KILL ME!" Peeta shouted in an almost demonic voice that was so far from his own. Even his sent had changed to something dark and pungent. Not he usual, sweet and spice small, that calmed me many nights.

"No, Peeta, no. It's me Katniss. Remember you love me, you always have. Snow did this to you, because he tried to take you away from me. Not real, Peeta not real." I pleaded and cried at him.

He pulled me closer to his face to yell at me some more and I did the only thing I could think of to help him. I kissed him, square on the mouth, as deeply and passionately as I could. After what seemed like hours he snapped out of it. Slowly his eyes and skin went back to their normal shade. Peeta slowly set me back down before falling into a trembling heap of sobs. Instinctively I covered his body as best I could with mine. I tried to hold him together, like he had done for me. I rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him. Kissing every inch I could reach trying to calm him.

"I'm so sorry Katniss…I…I don't know what happened...I feel terrible…look I've even hurt you…oh god…no…" he kept mumbling holding my now purple/green/blue wrists tenderly in his much larger hands. Slowly he bent down and kissed them, trying to make the marks erase with his love. I winced a little which caused him to sob a little more.

"Peeta…"I said cupping his face in my hands forcing him to look into my eyes. "You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault they did those things to you. I could never blame you for anything. I've been bruised, cut, bleeding, and burnt before, I will survive. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself."

Slowly we pull each other up and he ushers me down stairs and into the kitchen. Still trying to protect and take care of me even when I should be caring for him. He set me down in a chair and ran to the ice box to grab cold packs for my arms. Gingerly he set them on my bruises making the stinging disappear. The shear anguish in his eyes over what had just occurred was more than I could handle. I wanted to just make it all go away. To tell him I was alright that everything was going to be ok. These things happen; it's neither his fault nor mine. But we needed to stay together and stay strong to make it through every single day.

*Peeta*

It had been two weeks since I attack Katniss. No matter how much she pleaded with me I just couldn't forgive myself for it. How could she stand to even be around me after what I did? After a while I stopped saying sorry every time I touched her or even looked at her. I could see it caused her pain from knowing my guilt. But I still felt rotten on the inside. Katniss knew I was bottling it up and one night she figured we just needed to talk it out.

"Peeta." She stated my name so firmly it made me drop my fork back on to my plate.

"Yes, Katniss?" I recovered.

"I think we need to talk about what happened a few weeks ago."

I stared at her and before I could stop myself tears trickled down my face and onto the table. My next actions were so sudden that they even frightened me. I though myself at her feet wrapping my arms around her legs and laying my head on her lap. She gently brushed my hair with her hand and tried to sooth me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened. I was scared and confused. Please don't hate me. I love you." My last three words were almost too soft for my ears to hear.

"Peeta, I could never hate you ever. I know you didn't mean it. I know you love me and would never hurt me on purpose. Nothing you did was your fault." By now she had sank down to the floor and had her arms wrapped around my neck. "Let's not talk about this anymore ok?" she continues.

I look up into her familiar gray eyes as another tear trickles down my face. All I can do is nod my head in response. She is so brave, and wonderful, still wanting to be around me and with me, even after…but never mind that she told me to forget it. I would do anything she asked me to do. But her next request shocks me so much I can't form a coherent thought. Blood is ringing in my ears, I can't hear her voice. She stares at me in bewilderment when I don't respond. Soon after the request has sunk in I get a stupid drunken grin on my face.

"What was that Katniss?" I ask just to hear her say it again.

She gives me an 'I know you heard me' smirk, kisses me again and repeats the question. "Peeta Mellark will you marry me?"

Just like that my lips are on hers; my hands are exploring every part I can get a hold of. After a while I forget who is who anymore. In one swift movement I lift her up and walk her to the living room and set her on the fireplace hearth, quickly lighting small fire.

"Right now?" she squeaks out.

I turn and give her a big cheese grin. "Yes, right now! I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. I don't intend to wait another day or even a few hours."

*Katniss*

Before I could even respond to his enthusiasm, he turned and danced into the kitchen. It's not long before he had returned with a healthy slice of bread and a roasting fork. As he sat down beside me I instantly wrapped my arms around him to hug him as tightly as I could. Carefully Peeta pulled me onto his lap. He put the thick slice of bread on the fork and handed it to me, placing his much larger hand over mine. The next few minutes flew by yet felt like they took hours, which was fine with me, I never wanted this moment to end. After the bread was toasted we split it in half and fed the pieces to each other. We shared a small gentile kiss and it was over.

"Just like that?" I ask almost in disbelief, looking into the blue eyes of my…husband, the word sounded to strange and wonderful at the same time. It was so beautiful to apply it to Peeta.

"Just like that." He replied barring his face in my neck and hair. "My wife." His whisper was so soft if I had not felt the movement for his lips I would not have known he spoke. A content smile crossed my lips at his statement. I have just given Peeta everything he has ever wanted in the matter of a few minutes. There is not and will never be a happier man on this Earth.

*Peeta*

My wife, my beautiful, wonderful, wife. I would never get tired of thinking it, saying it, calling her that word. I wanted to scream it to the world to tell everyone I see, that Katniss Everd-Mellark, was my wife!

"Shall we go to bed, Mrs. Mellark? We have had quite a big day." I say the smile clearly in my voice. I feel her shake her head against my chest. I pick her up with ease, she was still so thin, I would have to change that. As I walk to our bedroom visions of her all round carrying our child in her belly and glowing with beauty fill my head. But I knew she would never go for that, Katniss was totally against children. Well, at one time she was against me too, so maybe I could change her mind again.

Then a shock, almost sickening feeling hit me in the gut as a voice asked me "_How to you make children Peeta?"_ "_You have to have sex, and you have to be naked to do it." _I replied mentally. By now Katniss and I were sitting on the bed me still holding her. She could see I was lost in thought and new better than to disturbed me for a few minutes. As it might cause an outburst, and that's the last thing we wanted tonight of all nights.

What if she thought I was hideous with all my scars and burns? What would she think when I am finely brave enough to take my prosthetic leg off in front of her? It did bother me so bad at night, especially when I was sleeping with her. What if I wasn't _enough_ of a man for her? Every night I had stayed with her I always had sleeping pants and a shirt on. Kind of stupid to be worrying about this now after I married her. I can't abandon her after all we have been though just because of a few scars, she had the same ones too. But the last thought, which was the most sickening and horrifying of all was, did anything ever happen between her a Gale? The man I had hated for years because he had Katniss, my Katniss, and not me.

"Peeta?" my wife's voice broke my train of thought, finely worried about my endless silence.

"Yes love?" I asked coming back to reality.

"Are you ok? You look worried and upset?" her face looked like she might start crying.

Well time to fess up, it's either now or never. I took a huge cleansing breath before I began. "I'm going to be 100% honest with you, you're my wife now and I promise to never keep anything from you. I'm worried I won't be enough for you, with my scars, burns, my lack of a leg, if I won't be enough of a _man_ for you."

Katniss doesn't say anything, because she is not a woman of words but of actions. Slowly she stands up and pulls me with her into the bathroom. We never say a word during what happens next. Slowly she pulls all of her clothing off, then mine. We stand in front of the full length mirror, exposed and venerable, with matching cuts, scars, and burnt skin, that is new fresh and pink.

"See Peeta, we match. That's why we are good for each other. We have been thought so much that only we understand us now. This is all we have Peeta, each other, and our scars, and our love."

I was so consumed with her I could barely make out a word she was saying. Katniss was so beautiful. Everything about her was, her face, chest, tummy, cute little belly button, hips, legs, feet, arms, hair. I couldn't stop myself before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her flush with my own naked body. I buried my face in her silky black hair that was still a little short in some places. But I didn't mind I was just glad I could holder her the way I was.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." I mumbled.

"So are you Peeta. Let's take a bath. When they built this place they added a huge bathtub that's never been used."

Katniss pulled me into her bathroom and then wondered over to a second door and opened it to reveal a whole other room. On the far side was an enormous bathtub that could easily fit about two people. I most likely had one just like it, but because I spent more time at Katniss house than my own I never explored it. As my wife began to fill the tub, add soap to make bubbles, and gather towels, I couldn't take my eyes away from her. Everything she did was new and exciting. Standing on her toes to reach something, or stooping to pick up something she dropped. How perfect could one person possible be?

"Peeta, are you having fun watching?" she asked almost bursting into a fit of laughter, which only made my insides melt even more. All I could do was stand there like an idiot with a lazy grin smeared across my face. Then I slowly began to realize I was having a bit of an issue. I almost felt embarrassed but soon realized, what do I care? I'm standing here with my wife, someone who loves me fully, who is standing stark naked in front of me, I am also a man.

"Are you enjoying the view?" I ask when I catch her staring. I don't blame her, it's not a bad view if I do say so myself.

"As much as it embarrasses me to say it, yes, I am in fact enjoying the view." My wife rebuttals scrunching up her face and sticking out her tong at me.

That's what did me in. I couldn't stand by and watch her any longer. I bound across the room and scoop her up onto my shoulder. She shrieks in surprise and glee as I spin around spanking her lightly on the bottom. It feels good to play and act childish with her. We had to grow up so fast that time for fun and games never had a place in our lives. I'm soon breathless and my leg is tired to I stop and gently splash her into the tub. She dunks under for a second then pops back up covered in soap bubbles, giggling with delight. I realize that it's the first time ever that I've heard her giggle, the noises is better than any music in the world to me.

I sit down on the edge and begin to fiddle with me leg. It's now or ever, she will see it as some point better get used to it. "Let me." Her voice is kind and loving. "I want to learn how." She climbs out of the tub splashing water all over the floor. I have to admit she looks even better soaking wet with bubbles all over her. My prosthetic is off in a matter of minutes under her willing hands. It feels so good to have it off and to just be me in front of her and not that stupid thing made by the Capitol. I'm glad I feel this way and not how I thought I would. Katniss began to rub the end, clearly telling from the red skin that it got painful after a while. It felt amazingly good.

"Come on. Don't want the water to get cold." I said after a bit. I steadied myself on the edge and slipped in with ease. After I was settled I pulled Katniss to me and set her on my lap as best I could without poking her with my manhood. I didn't want to pressure her into anything too quickly. If she didn't want to then we didn't have to. The decision would be hers no matter how it pained me. I would endure any pain for her as long as she was happy and safe.

For a long time we just sat there holding each other in the warm water. It felt nice to be close to her like this and in a place no one could get to us. For once in my life I felt truly and completely safe, warm, and happy. My mother can't come bursting in and hit me. Gale wouldn't come in and steal Katniss from my arms. Best of all the Capitol couldn't send her back into an arena to face her death. She was mine, she was here, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Thinking like this only caused me to crush her closer to my body and burry my face in the corner of her neck and shoulder.

"What'ch thinking about Peeta?" her sweet voice echoed in the room.

"Just how much I love you and I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see you think this. It's a selfish thought but true, your mine same as I am yours. We belong to each other now, more so than ever before." She cuts my speech off with a kiss, and then looks into my eyes with her deep slivery gray ones.

"Peeta always the man of word's." she laughs at me. "Come on lets at least clean up a bit before bed."

We take a little time to help each other wash and soon we are ready to dry off and head to bed. I hoist myself up on the edge of the tub to put my leg on. But before I can she stops me once again. "Want to learn to put it on now?" I ask her.

"No, just leave it off. There's not point if you are just going to take it off again. That thing can't be comfortable to sleep in" She reasons with me.

"But how will I get to bed? You can't possibly carry me. I won't expect you too. You carried me enough because of Cato did to me in the first Games." She jumped a little when I said Cato's name and I felt sorry for doing it.

"Please Peeta, I want to help you." She pleaded with me. I could never deny Katniss anything, no matter what it was. So I eventually cave and let her help me to bed. After she grabs me a fresh pair of boxers and she has slipped into a night shirt. I pull her to my chest curl around her and just like that we fall asleep. It's like every other night we have spent together. Simple and quite, I hold her and she holds me, nothing more. But it also feels different because now we belong to each other.

I wake at some strange hour of the night feeling completely warm and loved for once in my life. Katniss has her arms wrapped around my neck and her head on my chest. Her breathing is smooth and even, no nightmare in sight. After a few minutes I can't ignore the burning need in the pit of my stomach any longer. Slowly I pull her up to me and kiss her sweetly. She hums a little and begins to stir. I can feel the electricity between us once she is awake and our kissing deepens.

"Peeta?" she whispers after a few minutes.

"Yes Katniss?" I mumble as I kiss her cheek.

"Can we try something…together?" she asks avoiding my eyes. I know what she is asking; it's the same thing I was going to ask her. I guess out minds are just that intertwined now after all we have been through the last few years.

"Anything, but just let me know when you want to stop. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want. Just say the word and we can go back to sleep. I can even sleep elsewhere if you feel uncomfortable." I tell her, forcing her to look into my eyes. And because she is a woman of actions what she does next is something I have only fantasied about before. She begins by stripping down to nothing and then takes off my only article of clothing.

My wife stairs strait in to my eyes with a _show me _look. So I take her hand and place it on my manhood which is already beginning to become aroused. For a few seconds I show her what feels good but soon sensation consumes my mind and I fall back with my eyes closed and mouth open emitting strange sounds I didn't even know I could make.

*Katniss*

It feels so powerful to be making Peeta feel this good. I can tell by his expression and heart rate that it must feel very good. Wonderful sounds are coming from his lips as his eyes roll back into his head and his lashes flutter down to his cheeks. I continue with my task until his breath become ragged and shallow. Soon sharp whimpers replace the long moans and his hips start jerking up into my hand. After only a few more seconds it's over and my hand is now covered in sticky whitish-clear goop. Peeta comes back to reality after what must have been an incredible high and gathers me in to his arms wiping my hand clean on a corner of a sheet.

"That was amazing." He says after his breathing has returned to semi-normal.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I giggle back.

We dozed off for a little while thinking about the events that have just taken place in a very short time. I'm almost asleep when Peeta wakes me with a kiss once again. I kiss back as he rolls on top of me pressing me into the mattress. Without opening my eyes or speaking a word we know what the other wants. He is gentle with me, as we both have never done this before. He flinches when I flinch and stops moving when I squeeze his arm a little too hard. It takes a few minutes to become accustom to this new strange feeling of being stretched and filled. There is a lot of pinching and it burns a little a first but soon it begins to feel quite good and I release his arm and allow him to move.

It's awkward and a bit quick but it's a nice feeling to be this close to Peeta and to know that only we can see each other like this and have this connection. After only a few minutes he collapses on me exhausted. We are both covered in sweat and our breathing is shallow and irregular. Peeta rolls us over and curls me on top of his chest. With anyone else this position would be impossible, but in my case I did marry the baker who can toss bags of flour much heavier than I with ease.

We soon fall asleep once again wrapped in one another's warmth and eternal love. For the first night in as long as either of us can remember there were no nightmares. Only dreams of love and our bright future together, side by side, and hand in hand.

#Two Years Later# (Peeta and Katniss are 20 years old)

*Peeta*

"Please Katniss!" I beg for the third time this month.

"No Peeta!" she mimics my winy voice. I cross my arms and pout like a little child. It's silly but makes talking about this subject a little less painful for us both. I also know she can't resist me when I stick my bottom lip out and quiver it at her. But she is intent on plucking the turkey she just caught and won't look at me.

"Don't make that face at me." She says reading my thoughts once again. This happens nearly every day now. She will do something and I'll finish it and vice versa. We don't even have to be looking at each other to know what we are thinking or doing. It's like being two halves of the same person. Floating around and matching the other with perfect step.

"But, don't you want a baby?" I ask getting stars in my eyes at the thought of Katniss carrying our baby in her belly. I could tell she was getting ready to blow up or cave by the way she huffed sending feathers flying into the air. She set down her work and came to where I was gardening.

"Peeta, look at me." I obey and looking into her deep gray eyes that are burring into mine. "Do you really want a baby?" she asks.

I glance down at my feet not wanting to meet her eyes, feeling guilty about how I acted just now. The answer was that I really did want a baby but I didn't want to force her into it. I remember at one time her saying she never wanted them. But that was a life time ago when the world was dangerous and now because of us it's safe and our child could grow up happy and healthy. So when I answer it ends up being not entirely the truth.

"Not if you don't." I raise my eyes to hers so she doesn't get the idea that I'm lying.

"Peeta tell me the truth. I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me." She scolds. Damn she's good, thought I could squeak by on this one, fat chance trying to fool the hunter.

"Yes, I want one, but not if you don't. I know you said a long time ago you didn't want one. So we don't have to if you still don't. I'm sorry about how I acted. I shouldn't have brought it up. I won't do it again." I honestly tell her this time.

*Katniss*

My poor loving, kind, sweet Peeta, would protect me from even something he wants so badly. I think to myself for a split second what a wonderful father he would make but push it aside for later. Without another word I kiss him on the cheek and we return to our work. This had become and universal sign for I'll think about it, but no more talk for now. It's not till later after dinner that _I_ bring it up again, which shocks both Peeta and me.

"You know I'm not as against children as you think I am." I say as I help him with his leg before slipping into bed. I look up to see his eyebrows raised and a small smile cross his lips.

"Just not tonight. Give me a few weeks to let it sink in." I quickly finish when he doesn't respond.

It does take a few weeks to settle in my stomach properly without me wanting to puke as the fear the grips me when I think about children. But for the first time in a long time, I think, what would Prim want? Would she want me to have children in the new word? Would she be happy for Peeta and me? I think she would. So one night I looked my husband in the eyes and give myself over fully to him, trusting him completely, and saying simply okay.

It's not long before I know he did the job right the first time. Only three weeks pass before I'm running to the bathroom at 5am to empty what little my stomach had in it. He follows me patently and loving holds my hair and rubs my back. I don't even wash my mouth out before I lean into him and rest my head on his chest. He knows this will be hard for me but I want to do it for him. I know he will take care of me every step of the way. Because that's was we do, take care of each other.

I feel him shift under me and stand up. I don't even have the energy to stand so I remain on the bathroom floor. I hear the water running and smell the sweet soaps he got me a few days ago. After a few minutes Peeta comes back and lifts me off the floor and takes me to the bath. He takes my night shirt off and he helps me get it. With as protective as he is already I won't be able to do anything alone now. But once my husband places me in the warm water a strange feeling of happiness envelopes me and I know that this is what I want. Because I know it will bring Peeta, my sweet dandelion, the greatest joy in the world.

This goes on for a next month or so and I'm grateful when it stops. It's a wonderful feeling to be able to keep my breakfast down. But soon other issues present themselves. I can't sleep and frequently wonder the large house all night and am beyond tired the next day. My mood swings scare not only Peeta but myself as well. One minute I'm on cloud nine the next I'm sobbing. All my poor confused husband can do it sit there and hold me until it passes. In my opinion the worst part is having to pee ever five or so minutes.

I begin to show at around three months. It's just a tiny little bump like I've eaten too much at one time but it's harder and rounder. Peeta's eyes grow wide the first time he sees it and reached out his large hand to cover my entire abdomen.

"Hi baby." He squeaked out as tears of joy welled up in his soft blue eyes.

It didn't truly kick like I knew it would later on but I felt a tiny flutter of movement and instantly giggle out in surprise. Peeta jumps back startled by the noise I made as much as I was by the feeling in my womb. But I grab is hand and replace it to my stomach to show him it's okay.

"It likes the sound of your voice. It didn't kick but I left something move. Say something else see if you can feel it too."

Without missing a beat he begins. "You are going to have the best mom in the world baby. She is the bravest person I know and when she loves something she loves it with all her heart." Even when he comes up with something at the drop of a hat it's always so poetic and beautiful.

"And the best dad because he would do anything for the people he loves." I finish as we just hold each other and cry out happy tears. We have become too focused on each other all the sudden to feel our baby flutter again.

During the next six months of my pregnancy Peeta and I's bond seams to grow even stronger than before. Which I didn't think was possible. We do everything together, we are never apart and we don't mind at all. He wants to be there for every little detail. I follow him to the bakery every day and become a welcome attraction for the guests to come and talk to. People are more elated than I could think they would be that the Mockingjay is pregnant with the handsome Peeta Mellark's baby. When he doesn't think I'm looking Peeta well strut around like a proud rooster, but I know on the inside he is more of a worried old hen.

I'm sitting in my rocking chair that has become my designated station at the front of the store working on trying to knit a blanket for my baby when a little boy of about five years toddles over to me. He lays his tiny hand on my knee and looks up at me with sliver eyes that match my own.

"I sweetie, what's your name?" I ask the little child.

"Ryder." He squeaks out. "Are you really going to have Mr. Mellark's baby. My mommy said you are."

I grin down at the curious little boy. All the children loved Peeta because he would frequently give them tiny bits of sweets when their parents weren't looking and would make the "shush" sign as if it was their little secret. But really the parents knew they just didn't mind.

"Why, yes I am Ryder." I tell him as the tiny boy gets a big grin across his face.

"I think Mr. Mellark will make a good daddy. He is really nice to me and my sister." So much wisdom from one so small I think to myself.

"You know what Ryder, I think your right." I confirm his though to him.

"Come on Ryder leave Mrs. Mellark alone she needs her rest." His mother calls to him.

Ryder looks up as me with beg sad eyes, clearly not wanting to leave. "I has to go now, but I see you later Mrs. Mellark?"

"You sure can sweetie, every time you come to the bakery you can." I pat his head before he runs back to his mom. "Bye Mr. Mellark, bye Mrs. Mellark!" he calls as they leave.

We are at home one night after working all day in the bakery. Peeta and I are drinking tea on the couch, our hands resting on my stomach. This has become a familiar pose for us to sit, or even stand in now. He starts to say something and, *bump* the first time we really feel our baby move. Our eyes grow wind and we almost drop our drinks on the floor.

"Say something again Peeta!" I command. We are now sitting facing each other with our hands still on my stomach.

"Hi, Baby." He says as he comes to nuzzle where it is growing in my womb. There is another soft kick and suddenly we feel it roll under my skin.

I giggle out in surprise that it doesn't hurt like I thought it would but it tickles and brings me more reassurance that this was a good thing than anything else in the world could. This soon becomes our new favorite past time. Talking or singing to the baby to try and get a reaction.

It's a cold rainy night when it happens. I'm preparing dinner when I feel a little discomfort and shift my weight. Then POP and I feel warm liquid rush down my legs. I had been wearing a long skirt because pants didn't fit anymore, and a large puddle forms on the floor.

"Peeta!" I shout although he is right across the room from me. He looks at me panic in his eyes then sees the puddle I'm standing in.

"Now?" He breaths out. I could tell he was scared and trying to hide it.

"Now." I confirm is a whisper of panic.

We call the local midwife Hazel who had been helping me through all the new changes to my body. She is over in a matter for a few minutes. Peeta has me up the stairs and into the spare bedroom we had set up just for the birth. Old sheets and blankets covered the bed no one ever used a basinet was in the corner filled with soft warm blankets, and a tub was set on a small table to wash the baby in after it arrived.

The next six hours are a blur of. "Peeta I'm cold. Peeta I'm hot. Hold my hand it hurts. Don't leave me I'm scared. I love you. I hate you." He never leaves my side, even after I yell out a string of curses at him. I drift in and out of semi-sleep but am fully awakened when the most horrible pain I have even felt rips from my lower body and sends a wave of agony through the rest of me. I cry out is the most unearthly voice I have ever made. I can't hear anything except the roaring of blood in my ears or feel anything except the shock waves of pain running nearly constant through me. I don't have to be told what to do after Peeta bends my legs back into me and I push because it's all I know to do to end the pain. I push for all I'm worth. I don't know how much time passes but it seems like an eternity to me but maybe was only a few minutes.

Then there it is. There she is, my baby, our baby. She is handed to me still covered in goop and funny colors of purple, blue, and pink. When we make eye contact she stops crying as if she knows exactly who I am, but I'm the one who is crying now. After only a few brief second Hazel wraps her in a towel and takes her away. I shout to her demanding my baby be giving back to me.

"It's ok Katniss she needs to clean her up. Hazel has asked me to get you cleaned up as well. I'm going to get a tub of warm water and some towels. I'll be right back ok." He kisses me before he descends into the hall way running to the bathroom. I watch Hazel intently as she cleans my baby up washing her in a little tub we had set aside, carefully drying her, and then wrapping her in a warm blanket and placing a tiny hat on her head to keep her extra warm.

I'm very eager to get my baby back in my arms when Hazel walks back over to me. Peeta is busy putting the soiled towels in a bag and cleaning the rest of me up. Peeta is such a good husband he is completely unfazed by the mess in front of him. That should come in handy when the baby needs a diaper change. Hazel congratulates me on a job well done and bids us and our newborn good night leaving a list of instructions for me on a piece of paper. She also says to call if we need anything. Peeta shows her to the door and gives me a second with the baby.

She's perfect is all I can think of to say about her. Her eyes are the same shade as my husbands but her hair is dark like mine. We just look at each other for a long while. She wines a little and I hold her closer and pat her back. It seemed so natural and was apparently the right thing to do because she was soon fast asleep. I'm so focused on the little person in my arms that I don't notice when Peeta comes back and sits on the bed beside me.

"Can…Can I hold her?" he asks like a little child wanted to see their new sibling for the first time. Carefully I pass her into his arms. He seems so much larger than normal. But if I know one thing about Peeta it's that he is the gentlest man in the world. I watch him and can almost see his world shift and fall into place. This is what he was born to be, a dad. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he would be one of those, protective fathers who would spoil her rotten. I could also see that she already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Suddenly I became aware of how very tired I was and began to drift off to the sound of him cooing at our baby.

I was woken an hour later to a shrieking cry. For a second I panic thinking something is wrong with the baby but then I soon realize she is probably hungry. Peeta jumps from his place in the rocking chair and rushes to the bassinet. Gently he lifts her up and I remove my shirt and prop myself up. I cradle her in my arms as she latches on and begins to eat eagerly.

"We still haven't thought of a name Katniss" Peeta interrupts my thoughts. He is transfixed on the seen before him. Watching in wonder and amazement at what a woman's body is capable of.

"Fawn, her name is Fawn." I say.

*Peeta*

It's been a week since Fawn was born. She is such a wonderful perfect baby. Everything I do now is for my wife and baby. Everything I think about is my wife a baby. I've refused to go to the bakery for the last week worried about leaving them alone and without someone to protect them. Every night I fall asleep in the rocking chair by Fawn's bassinet and am reluctantly pulled into the bed by Katniss.

"She will be ok Peeta." Katniss tells me.

"But I just love her so much. I don't want to leave her." I wine a little, my eyes already closing as I fall into bed.

"I know. But you need sleep. If you get sick I won't let you around her. Then what would you do?" she asks while taking my leg off and rubbing the stump. It feels so good I'm out before I can answer. A few hours later I'm woken by my baby's cries. Katniss rushes over to her to see what she needs. I on the other hand am stuck in bed because I cannot get my leg on fast enough. In the moment I feel like a useless father and vow to start sleeping with my leg on no matter how it hurt. I have to be there when my baby needs me.

"Well she's not wet or anything like that. She must be hungry." Katniss confirms. She hands Fawn to me then takes her night shirt off and sits in the rocking chair. I give our baby back to her and go to turn the table lamp on so Katniss has a bit more light rather than just a night light. This was possible my favorite activity in the world now, watching Katniss and Fawn like this together. They seemed so connected and like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. It almost made me jealous that Katniss could feed and care for our baby this way, even after she carried her and helped her grow for nine months.

"You're so lucky." The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Why is that?" she asks without looking up from Fawn, still stroking her fuzzy brown hair.

"Well because you got to be connected to her for nine months and now you get to feed her whenever she is hungry. I just wish there was more I could do to help. It's silly I know but I'm a little jealous of you right now." I laugh at myself for thinking such a crazy thing. Katniss chuckle at me and just shakes her head.

"I'm so glad I married you." She's says still laughing. A huge smile spreads across my face as I come to sit at her feet and rub her legs.

"I'm glad I married you too."

When Fawn is finished eating, Katniss hands her back to me cleaning up the extra milk and slobber then putting her night gown back on. I move to the rocking chair and proceed to rock my baby to sleep. Just before she drifts off Fawn does the most amazing thing I think I will ever see she smiles up at me.

"Katniss!" I whisper loudly to her. She glances at me for a second thinking something is wrong, but is soothed when she sees my huge grin. "She smiled at me!" I proudly announce. My wife comes back over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"See Peeta. I feed her and you can make her smile. She hasn't smiled at me once yet. I bet when she starts talking and walking it will be for you too."

Fawn is eight months old when Katniss prediction comes true. We are in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Fawn is in her high chair. She is babbling away playing with her toys I had made for her out of a few old towels I found. They were perfect baby toys she could slobber and chew all she wanted on them. "Dddddddddd" is pretty much the only sound she can make right now when out of nowhere she pauses and a very clear, loud, almost angry "Dada." Come out of her mouth. Katniss and I both turn in amazement. As Fawn gives me a very "Katniss" look of I'm talking to you, why won't you listen? In that second she looks just like her mother.

"What is it baby?" I ask as I walk over to her. She raises her chubby little arms and grabs at the air, as another string of "Dadadadadadada" comes out of her mouth. I pick her up and she snuggles her tiny face into my neck and grabs tightly to my shirt.

"I told you." Katniss says as she returns to our dinner. "I may have carried her for nine months and fed her, but she only had eyes for you."

"Well it can stay that away, no boy is ever taking her away from me. She's too good for them anyway" I rebuttal to my wife. Katniss just laughs and Fawn tries to mimic the sound. I could tell from her attempt at her laugh would one day sound just like my wife's.

It's only a few weeks later that she takes her first steps. Katniss is paying with her on the living room floor and I am drawing the seen from a few yards away. Again my daughter starts in on the string "Dadada" that she has learned will get my attention. But before I can get up and come to her side. She stands up from Katniss lap and takes a deliberate step towards me. Fawn takes a few more before plopping onto her bottom. I expect her to cry out but she doesn't she looks rather confused at what just happened and tries to stand again.

My wife and I just sit there. We have learned her temperament already and it's all Katniss. When Fawn wants to do something on her own we are not allowed to help. It takes a few minutes but she soon arrives to me and places her hands on my knee. She stares at me with the same blue eyes that match my own but have my wives emotion behind them. I think I'll replay what happens next in my mind for the rest of my life.

"Wove" she utters out in her baby voice. I'm crying before I know what else to do and scoop her up into my arms that will be large enough to hold her for years to come. Fawn looks at me utterly shocked and points at her mother.

"Mama."

"That's right baby. Mama." I tell her.

"Wove Mama." She says and begins to grab in her direction. Katniss crawls over tears streaming down her face as Fawn grasps on to her shirt while still holding mine.

"Wove." Our tiny baby says again. As we hug each other and cry because that's truly all we need, and our baby who is not yet a year old even understand that. All we need is love.

*Katniss*

It's just after Fawn's second birthday that I discover there will be a new addition to our house. Peeta of course is over joyed and begins to make preparation by cleaning out another spare room and painting it in elaborate merials and colors. There are enough rooms in this house that we could have five more children and never feel crowded. This pregnancy goes much easier for me but the birth is just as excruciating. I had been wishing for a boy this time, one with Peeta's smile and handsome face. Thankfully I got my wish. I could already tell he was just like his father by the way he looked at me at only an hour old, such love in his gray eyes, the only part of him that resembled me.

"What should we name him?" I ask my husband.

"I was thinking Rye. I've always really liked that name." he says reaching for his son.

"Rye I like it."

Peeta takes his son and rocks him gently in his arms.

It only takes a few weeks to realize that Rye is a Mama's boy. He can't get enough of me. Every time Peeta goes to pick him up he gets fussy and tries to wriggle out of his arms. Fawn is perfectly fine with this arrangement. She's not quite ready to share her Daddy yet. He can't go anywhere without her. There are nights when I will wake up and she is curled into his side his arms wrapped around her. I love watching them like this, and can't wait till Rye begins to walk. I'm certain that he will do the same to me when he is older.

We can tell that Rye will have a sweet sensitive personality just like Peeta when he is only a few month's old. Fawn never had much interest in the stuffed animals that family, friends, or even strangers would send to her. Rye on the other hand loved them. In particular one that was a little bunny rabbit. He would wine every night until it was by his side and carry it around all day. He learned to walk much sooner than his sister. Rye was about 6 months when he first toddled over to me as I sat on the couch watching him play. When he got to me I scooped him up as he giggled in delight.

It did on the other hand take him a while to talk to us. I guess he had my way with words, which wasn't much at all. He was almost a year old, when I was putting him to bed and he pointed out of his crib to his toys and said "Bunny?"

I wasn't shocked but happily surprised. "You want your bunny baby boy?" I asked. I handed him a ragged little yellow bunny and his hugged it close to his heart. What a sweet little boy he was always giving love to things that weren't even alive.

"Do you love bunnies?" I asked my son.

"Wove bunny." He chimed back with a huge smile that looked just like his fathers.

This is what our life had become in just a few short years. So filled with love and happiness that I could hardly believe it was real. Every time I went hunting now I couldn't bring myself to catch rabbits. They reminded me too much of my sweet baby boy.


End file.
